Up to now, jel preparations or aerosol preparations have been ordinarily used for calming the pain caused by contusion, sprain, muscular fatigue, etc. or the itch caused by athlete's foot, insect bite, etc. However, the gel preparations are inferior in the immediate effect, and the aerosol preparations usually used do not have a durable effect.
Generally, it is effective to cool the affected site for calming pain or itch. As examples of aerosol preparations having a durable cooling effect for the purpose, the specifications of WO90/11068 and Japanese Patent Kokai 4-103526 disclose aerosol preparations which form a sherbet-like foam gel when sprayed. However, these aerosol preparations require complicated procedures for the productions thereof. Furthermore, since it is essential to contain water in the concentrate of these aerosol preparations, it is difficult to contain drugs labile in water or highly lipophilic drugs. In addition, these aerosol preparations lack a satisfactory feeling when used.
An object of the present invention is to provide an aerosol preparation which solves inconvenient points of the previous techniques, and has a strong and durable skin-cooling ability when sprayed.